The Disaster Date Or Is It?
by totaldramalover123
Summary: While playing Truth or Dare, Bridgette is dared to go out on a date with... Duncan! Will things go bad? Or will things go better than expected? You'll have to read to find out!
1. The Dare

**The Dare...**

It was Thursday night. The whole cast was playing truth or dare. It was Heather's turn to ask someone the questions that could cause life or death situations. She decided to ask Bridgette. She was stupid enough to pick dare.

"I dare you to..." Heather looked around the room and finally came up with something "go on a date with Duncan!" Everyone gasped including the ones to go on the date. Luckily Geoff was on a vacation for the summer.

"A dare's a dare. You got to do it. If not, you'll be called a chicken for the rest of your life." Heather tortured. She was right. But no one liked the idea of them actually going on a DATE!

Bridgette sighed and said "Fine. I'll do the dare if you never mention this to anyone!" Everyone nodded to agree with her. Even Heather. But deep down inside, Bridgette knew Heather _**was **_going to tell Geoff. That didn't matter to her. She could just tell him that Heather was a liar. He always believed her. But lying isn't the Bridgette everyone knew and loved. But she couldn't tell her boyfriend that she went on a date with his best friend!

"Good! Now, let's continue the game and stop focusing on Barbie and Ken's new date" Heather smirked. Bridgette just shook her head in disbelieve. She always hated that smirk. Pretty much everyone in the room did. It was that evil smile Heather had when she came up with an evil plan to win the million. Heather was still pretty ticked about not getting the money in World Tour and failing to steal it in Revenge of the Island.

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to do this either" Duncan whispered to Bridgette. Bridgette did a little half-smile to show it kinda did make her feel better. If only she could wiggle her way out of this she would be perfectly fine. She's had enough of being tortured and bullied around by not only Chris and Chef but by Heather too. She's the third oldest out of 7 children. She's had a hard life. She's going to do the dare and then she's finally going to show everyone that she's not afraid of anyone or anything. Not even a mean, bossy, snobby, rich girl like Heather. She's not the dumb blonde everyone thinks she is. She just can't wait to show everyone that.

**Great first chapter, don't you think? I want to thank tdibridgettefan for coming up with the idea and helping me write it in a way. You're a great friend Bridgette! Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. The Preparation

**The Preparation**

"Dude you're like...ten minutes late. Not that I care or anything...pfft...cause I don't! Take your time!" Bridgette said into the phone. It was the night of her date with Duncan. Friday. She was being attacked by brushes and hair products. _I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Geoff's best friend! Not like I wanted to... That's silly _Bridgette thought to herself. She was actually on the phone with Duncan.

"Don't rush me! I'm only doing this because of a dare! Not that I don't want to do this... I'll be there soon!" Duncan replied while putting a tie on. _Okay, so I know I would never go on a date with this blondie. But it was a dare. What was I supposed to do? Be a chicken? _Duncan thought. He also had brushes and hair products attacking him. It's not like he wanted makeup on, but DJ insisted he did it.

"Take your time. Leshawna's trying to murder my eyeball. OW! Make that both eyeballs!" Bridgette exaggerated as Leshawna nearly poked her eye out with an eyeliner.

"Hold still, girl. This could end up all around your face." Leshawna said, putting down the pencil and picking up hairspray.

"DJ's doing the same thing. Apparently, makeup makes people look hotter. Frankly, I don't need makeup to look hot." Duncan said, very conceited. He was now putting on shoes.

"You have no idea how messed up that thought is..." Bridgette said truthfully but jokingly at the same time. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What? You're saying I'm not hot? Well, I can rearrange your face if you say that again" He cracked his knuckles but realized she couldn't him so it wasn't really that threatening.

"The Leshawna and Heather dream team has beat you to it." She didn't know why she let Heather do her hair and makeup. I mean, in season 2 she tried stealing Courtney's hair. So why wouldn't she mess up Bridgette's face? But she did trust Leshawna.

"Why am I even doing this? Why am I going out with you? And why do I pay?" Duncan questioned his date.

"The dude pays. That's the way it works. And I really really hate Truth or Dare..." Bridgette sighed, forgetting Heather was in the same room as her.

"Thanks to Heather, I'm wasting my Friday night with you" It's not like he had anything else better to do. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Like I'm so thrilled about spending my night off from work on a date with a green haired idiot?" She didn't really think of him as an idiot. More like a moron or a dummy. But he was still her friend and she was secretly glad that he was.

"Can we at least try to not kill each other tonight?" He pleaded. They're best friends, but they act more like siblings. And besides, she knows that's an exaggeration.

"Hold on, give me a second. I need to fix my...well, everything. Leshawna and Heather don't agree on anything. Where the heck are we going anyway?" She explained. Duncan pulled out a card with a name and number on it.

"Some restaurant called 'Mary's'. I heard it's really fancy" Duncan replied, putting the card back in his pants pocket. Bridgette didn't sound so excited when he said that. She doesn't know what dressing up is. She thinks it's wearing jeans and a tank top. She doesn't even have a dress. Yeah, I know you saw her in one in World Tour singing 'I'm Sorry' but that was just a dress from wardrobe. It wasn't hers.

"I guess that means you're expecting me to not show up at the door in a tank top and jeans?" She sighed. But she already knew the answer.

"Exactly, Barbie" He knows she hates being called Barbie, because it's pretty much calling her a dumb blonde. He also knew she can only hold a grudge for 6 minutes. Secretly, he was glad Heather dared them to go on a date. He always had a thing for her. She also liked Duncan but never wanted to tell anyone because, well, most of them are terrible at keeping secrets.

"So let me get this straight...I've got to wear a dress or something?" Bridgette asked, confused. She couldn't see but Duncan rolled his eyes again. He knew she wasn't joking. She's never actually been in a fancy restaurant before so she doesn't know what to expect. They began to go on and on about what she should wear and where they should go instead.

"You know what, forget it. I'll just make pasta or something" Bridgette gave up. Duncan was so mad when he heard her say that. He had just spent 3 hours having brushes and pencils killing his face and spent $40 on a tux.

"Okay, fine. At least let me change into comfortable clothes. God... I think I just might strangle you now..." He managed. She could hear him swearing under his breath. She sighed as he hung up the phone. He called her back 5 minutes later.

"Hey. OH CRAP! I told my neighbor I'd babysit for her tonight! Just come over and help me out with the twins."She could hear Duncan breathing in the phone loudly, obviously ticked.

**How was this chapter for ya? Again, thanks to tdibridgettefan for coming up with this idea and helping me write it. How will the babysitting go? Stay tooned (see what I did there?) for chapter 3!**


	3. Meet the Neighbors

**Meet the Neighbors**

"I am NOT helping you babysit two little brats!" Duncan said as he opened up Bridgette's apartment door. He was now out of his tuxedo and in a gray t-shirt with black sweatpants. His face was nearly tomato red. He slammed the door shut about as hard as he could, causing some complaints from the nearby neighbors. Bridgette walked out of her bedroom as she heard Duncan screaming.

"They're not brats, they're adorable little British kids." She sighed. Duncan didn't believe it. _I can't believe she's making me do this. I hate kids so much. If they even bother to bring toys over here and start beating me up with it, I with throw it out the window and rip off their arms. _ Duncan thought.

"All kids are brats. As long as we put them to bed as soon as their mom leaves then I'll help." He decided. Bridgette's jaw dropped open.

"Are you kidding me? They're ten, you can't put a ten-year-old to bed at 7:30! And they're ADORABLE!" She exclaimed. She did have a fair point. No ten-year-old goes to sleep at that time of night.

"Grr. I hate you so much. We can just tell them if they g to bed early they'll get chocolate for breakfast." Duncan tried. But of course it won't work. Bridgette has a comeback for everything he says. All she did was roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"It's not an overnight thing, you dweeb. Just help me out, and I think you'll like them." She smiled. But did Duncan even have a choice? He was supposed to be going on a date with the pretty blonde girl that was standing in front of him. But instead, he's stuck babysitting a couple of creepy, weird, British twins.

"Ugh. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..." Duncan muttered under his breath. But Bridgette could still hear him. They both knew he didn't hate her. So she came up with an idea to make him break down.

"I'll kiss you if you cooperate." She said in a sing-song voice. More of a teasing voice. _He's gotta break sometime or another. I really need his help! _Bridgette said to herself. She walked over to her living room window and looked out into the street where cars were zooming by on. The streetlights were just so beautiful, in Bridgette's opinion. But she never bothered bringing it up because she knew Duncan would disagree with her.

"Why would I want that?" He said. _Crap, it didn't work! Ooh! Idea! But it does involve tears... Oh well! More fun for me! _Bridgette thought. They fought about Duncan staying or not. He finally gave up and decided to stay after Bridgette used the puppy dog eyes on him. But she had just come up with a plan. A plan Duncan probably won't agree on...


	4. The Plan and the Kids

**The Plan and the Kids**

"Hey, I just got the best plan EVER!" Bridgette said as she ran over to Duncan who was now in the kitchen digging through her fridge. He didn't believe in 'best _ ever!' 's. He just thought people were exaggerating and expressing their opinion no one wanted to hear. But it was Bridgette. All her plans either sucked or failed.

"Oh no..." Duncan said, annoyed. He was already hating her idea, even if she didn't say it yet. He closed the fridge holding a Dr Pepper and walked into her bedroom, hoping she wouldn't follow him. But she did. All Duncan did was sigh.

"Why don't we just take them to dinner with us? I don't want to have sat there for three solid hours putting up with Leshawna and Heather, and I don't want you to have wasted forty whole dollars on a date we weren't even going to go on. Plus I kinda like the dress Lindsay lent me...give me a second and I'll show you why." Bridgette went on, ignoring the fact that Duncan didn't like the idea. But he just sighed again.

Fifteen minutes later Bridgette came downstairs adjusting a spaghetti-strapped sleeve on her sky blue dress, which even Duncan had to admit looked gorgeous on her. Her blonde hair had been clipped slightly back but the rest cascaded against her tanned shoulders and down her back.

Bridgette was embarrassed to admit it, but she had on more makeup than she cared to say. Duncan seemed to be oblivious to it though.

"You look...woah." he said, causing Bridgette's cheeks to turn a slightly pink color, and causing her to trip on her heels and fall down the last four steps clumsily.

"Mr. Sweatpants." she teased once she'd pulled herself together and gotton up. She dusted off the ends of her dress as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Duncan said, and opened the door to see a brunette woman with two redheaded children standing on either side of her. One was a girl, the other a boy.

"Um...may I ask where Bridgette is? The mother (he presumed it was their mother) asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Bridgette yelled as she raced down the hallway, and the woman and her kids started to stare. The young boy (who reminded Duncan of a less-nerdy Harold) let his jaw drop. His sister slapped him.

"Should I find another job for tonight?" the mother asked. Duncan noticed she had a British accent.

"No, it's totally okay." Bridgette said at the same time as Duncan's "Please do."

The blonde shot him an evil glare and continued to discuss necessities with the mother. Duncan's eyes widened. Bridgette wanted to take these little brats along on their date? _I'll get her for this... _he thought. _She's my date, bud, back off. _Duncan thought as the young boy still continued to gape at Bridgette, causing an even darker color to come to her already pink cheeks. Bridgette felt like a completely different person tonight, and to be honest she kind of liked it. Duncan put a hand on her bare shoulder and suddenly she started to feel...strangely happy.

The woman gave them an odd glare as the color of Bridgette's lip gloss became lighter than her cheeks. "If you have a date then we'd be happy to...you know..." she said

"It's fine, it's not even a real date, well, I mean, it kind of is but the truth is that is was really only a truth or dare thing and then my not-so-friend dared me to do this so...yeah." Bridgette said, scarce of breath by the end of her sentence.

Duncan hid a small smile. Bridgette on the other hand was smiling like an idiot. And she knew it. She carefully removed the hand from her shoulder and held it in her own. The wide-eyed twins stood in front of them, watching their mother drive away.

Duncan was however looking at the hand that was gripping his own. If it was Gwen it would have been normal, but since it was Bridgette, whom he considered kind of like a sister, it almost caused him to let go.

_Almost..._

**How sweet! Okay, so I wrote like the first paragraph and the rest was from my great friends tdibridgettefan and courtneyfromtotaldrama. You guys are awesome for coming up with such an awesome chapter! See ya next chapter! :P**


	5. The Disastrous Date

**The Disastrous Dinner...**

Bridgette sent Duncan home to get changed for the date and he arrived back in around 20 minutes. Duncan arrived with his tie crooked. Bridgette rolled her eyes and fixed it, and Duncan kept thinking, _I have a girlfriend, _every time her hand accidentally slipped and touched him. She finished five minutes later with it not looking correct but better than it had in the first place. The little girl tugged on Duncan's arm. "May I get a drink please?" she asked, and Duncan scoffed and shook her hand off.

"Of course!" Bridgette told her, and the little girl ran into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight Bridgette started telling Duncan off. "What the heck was that? You're going to be a HORRIBLE parent!" she said, giving him a death stare. Duncan melted a little inside when he saw the cold-heartedness behind her stare. "Ever considered I don't want kids, Malibu?" he replied. Bridgette's retort was "Gwen does. We were talking about names the other day." and Duncan froze a little. Was she going to go into 'girl mode' and torment him with the horrors of baby names?

She happened to keep her mouth shut and stay occupied by loading the children into the back of her car. The drive to the restaurant was fairly silent, Duncan repeatedly texting Gwen and the children behaving themselves. When they pulled up Bridgette held Duncan from walking in the door. "Hey, I'm sorry I flipped at you. I guess you're just not used to kids. And hey, I know this is weird, but let's just TRY to have a good time tonight?" she said. She managed to get a smile out of Duncan. "Good enough for me. Now don't kill me tonight." "Me kill YOU? Oh please." Bridgette replied with a roll of her eyes. She managed to get an eyelash in her eye and rubbed at it, slightly smearing the makeup around her left eye. Duncan laughed. "You really do hate that stuff, huh?" he asked. "Like oil and water." Bridgette said, giggling.

"You know, Blondie, I think this might not be a terrible date after all." Duncan replied. Bridgette straightened his tie. "I thought the same thing. Now let's make Heather wish she was never born!" Bridgette said. Her phone buzzed.

Text from Gwen: _No tongue or you die. _Bridgette texted back: _ LOL, as if. _She returned her phone to her purse and when she saw someone who looked suspiciously like Heather she grabbed Duncan's hand. She blushed and smiled a little bit. And on the inside, Duncan was smiling too. "Come on, let's go in before we get weird stares." Duncan said, and Bridgette held on tighter as they walked through the restaurant doors. Her light blue nails dug into the top of his hand a little but that just made him smile. Not the pain, the level of anticipation she was expressing. He actually thought it was...cute. He shook his head a little, trying to get that out of his head. _I have a girlfriend, and she's dating my best friend. Yeah, she's pretty, and smart, and... no. Just no. I have a girlfriend._

Bridgette looked down at his hand, clutching hers, and she suddenly felt awkward for liking it. But she felt awkward about a lot of things today. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she'd painted her toenails, and she felt like even that was giving her extra courage to be completely herself. The two children were seated at their table, and Bridgette thought _Wow, they're so well-behaved. I wish I was like that when I was ten. _Her thoughts jinxed the behavior later to come from the "well-behaved" children. The girl gave her brother a sly smile and he nodded. She pointed to Bridgette and Duncan, who were absorbed in a race car conversation, and he nodded again.

….

A mocha- skinned larger girl pulled a menu down to under her eyes. Her date, an auburn-haired skinny boy with glasses copied. They both watched the two on the date talk and the girl saw Bridgette laugh. "Harold baby, can you hear what they're talkin' about, hon?" the girl whispered. "I can get closer, Leshawna, if you want." the boy replied, and scooted so far off his chair that he fell off. He quickly got up and hid his face as the blonde surfer and the delinquent looked over. Bridgette shrugged and continued the conversation. Harold gave his girlfriend a look clearly saying "Sorry" and she rolled her eyes and continued to watch.

….

"Ohmigawsh, DJ, is that Bridgette? She looks like.. soooo pretty. Doesn't she look pretty, Sadie?" a raven-haired mocha-skinned girl with pigtails asked. Her date sighed. Katie had insisted in bringing Sadie along, because they never went anywhere without each other. "Totally pretty. Like, a model or something. Like you, Katie!" the larger girl with a matching outfit to Katie's replied. DJ gave them an odd look as he continued to watch how his friend was doing on his date. They were far enough away that they couldn't be seen by Bridgette or Duncan but could see them perfectly. He did agree with the girls. Bridgette did look gorgeous. But he would never consider her as more than a friend, if not like a little sister. And Duncan had cleaned up well too. He smiled He TOLD Duncan that he put a little more effort in he'd feel better about being on a date with Geoff's girlfriend. And it seems like Leshawna told Bridgette the same thing. He gave a thumbs-up to a table across the restaurant and got one back in return.

….

Heather sat at a booth with Alejandro. They were deeply indulged in conversation. "It's all strategic. One of them is going to blow sooner or later, and when they blow, I blow their little secret to Bridgette's boyfriend." "But Heather, mi amor, if you're jealous of her then why torment her? Try to be her friend. And why would you want her and Geoff apart, all they ever do is make out anyways." "True, all they ever do is eat each others faces, but she'll be devastated if he dumps her, which gets her out of the competition easily. She's smart, Alejandro, and she's athletic. A competitor like that could be a threat to our winnings." "I love the way you think, mi maravilloso comanera." Alejandro said and they continued their conversation, deep in thought, about ideas of how to get the money.

….

"When's the stinkin' food coming anyway?" Bridgette asked. Her nails drummed on the table. "I guess I have rubbed off on you, Blondie. Keep it up and you might turn out like Courtney." "Please." Bridgette scoffed. "I'm fairly level-headed, not to sound conceited or anything. But seriously, when is the food coming?"

Neither of them noticed that the children were missing.


	6. The Missing Children

**The Missing Children**

When Bridgette was talking to Duncan, she realized they had more in common than she originally thought. Duncan noticed that Bridgette was a lot more than just another blonde, if she could even be called that because of her personality. The food arrived, and that's when they realized the kids were...well, NOT THERE. "Ohmigod, Ms. Harrelson's going to KILL me!" Bridgette said, freaking out. Duncan put an arm around her shoulders. Bridgette's cheeks turned a light pink and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. _No time for flirting, Bridgette! _She scolded herself. _You're in charge of two missing children whose mother is paying you._

"Okay, so where could they be?" Bridgette asked. Duncan looked around and pointed out the open door towards the freeway. "Jerk! I don't even want to THINK about that!" Bridgette said, removing his arm. Duncan shrugged. "Just the truth, Goldilocks." he replied. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Bridgette said. "If you see a kid keep them with you at all times."

Duncan agree. He went searching around everywhere, swearing under his breath. "Um...kid, come out." he tried. No response.

After searching for about an hour Duncan finally finished searching, and walked up to an empty booth where he saw Bridgette, who had lost her "tough" act and was now broken down into tears. "I can't believe how irresponsible I was. This is all my fault." she said. Duncan took her hand and held it in his own. "It'll be okay, I promise. We'll find them." She managed a smile. "We'd better. And I'm about ready to check the stinkin' freeway. Where could they even be?" That's when she looked over and saw their mother, sitting at a table, four seats away and winced.

_Oh. Frickin'. CRAP!_

**Thank you courtneyfromtotaldrama for writing this and the last chapter. You are a great author and a great friend. Thank you so much. :)**


	7. Mixed Emotions

**Mixed Emotions...**

Heather and Alejandro almost burst out laughing at the sight of the two, as well as the little girl and boy who accompanied them.

"See Al, THIS is revenge. Bridgette is eventually going to flip at Duncan, and her secret 'accidentally' gets spilled to Geoff. I'm kind of sick too see them sucking face anyways. So Geoff finds out, he most likely breaks up with her, she's devastated and practically out of the competition."

"I have a slight feeling of doubt about this plan, Heather..."

…...

…...

"Where are they? Oh, I'm so going to die! Their mom is going to KILL me an she's right there! Why couldn't I have kept a closer eye on them? What is wrong with me?" Bridgette panicked.

"Bridge. Calm down. Part of it...was my fault." Duncan tried. It pained him to say it.

"No, I'm the babysitter. Or I WAS! Panic!" Bridgette tied her hair back in a ponytail and fastened the elastic on her wrist around it. Duncan seemed slightly disappointed.

"Okay, so here's the layout," Bridgette said, grabbing a napkin and pulling lipstick out of her purse. "We started with the kids at the table, right? And then while we were talking they must have snuck away. So we've checked the bathrooms, the parking lot, and even in the kitchen. On an unrelated note I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out." she addressed as she drew a map of the restaurant. "So where have we NOT checked?"

Duncan twirled around in his hand. "The roof?" he said sarcastically.

"Stop that! You're going to hurt someone with that thing! And be serious." Bridgette replied. She put her hand on top of his and took his knife. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So what do you suggest we do, Blondie?" Duncan asked.

"Sugar. It's every kid's weakness. We offer them sugar, then they'll immediately come."

"You sound like you've thought this through, Malibu."

"Well maybe I've had to do it before."

"Really?" Duncan asks in awe.

"No, not really, you moron! Order some kind of dessert. I'll be searching. And nothing with coffee in it! They'll go nuts!"

"Can I or-"

"No. Something with a lot of chocolate. If my parents wouldn't allow me to eat it then don't order it." Bridgette said, implying that she also meant nothing that was only allowed 18+ year olds.

Duncan sighed and picked up his knife. "I'm guessing you want some kind of chocolate cake then..." he said, eyes rolling.

"Exactly. Order. I'll double-check the bathrooms and kitchen." Bridgette answered.

Duncan sighed as he heard the noises of her heels walking away. He was scared to admit it but he loved the way she could take control of a situation, no questions. Kind of like Chef Hatchet, if you thought about it. But prettier and blonde. _Nice move, moron. Compare her to CHEF, why don't you? _He thought and face palmed himself. _I'm turning into Geoff. Oh my god, _was the second thought to his mind.

He ordered the cake and thought about his straightforward attitude. She was probably the one wearing the pants in her relationship...and literally. He was honestly shocked she wore a dress tonight. What was up with that? Did she just want to be nice or for other reasons? He sighed. _Who am I kidding, Lindsay probably forced her into that thing. She'd never do it on her own. She's one of the guys, practically. She'll compete in our burping contests, and sometimes WIN, she'll hang out with us on a daily basis, but for whatever reason she refuses to torture that skinny little dorkwad Harold with the rest of us. Maybe it's about the jellyfish pond. GET OVER IT, it was ONE thing. And she thinks I'm a 'nice guy'. Stupid Courtney. But tonight she looks really...wow. But we're just friends, even if she is pretty...and on a date with me. I wonder how often she does this? _He thought as his brain darted randomly from thing. _Do I...LIKE her? No. Just...no. Maybe I might. No. She's Gwen's best friend. Just no. Wait... is that HEATHER?_

Bridgette started walking in slow motion to hear the sounds of her shoes on the tile. She started giggling because it probably looked ridiculous. She wasn't much for wearing heels so she didn't hear that noise too often. Honestly, she...kinda liked the noise. She thought about how strict she was at the table and sighed. _Was I too harsh? Oh, I hope not! _She thought. She started twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger and immediately stopped. _Really Bridgette? What was all of THAT? You. Have. A. BOYFRIEND. Why is it so easy to tell Noah but so hard to tell myself? _She sighed. _Do I...LIKE him? No...oh my god, I guess I kinda do! GAH! EWWWWW! Stupid hormone-crazed girl brain! Get...OUT! Bad thought! Get out! ...I have a feeling people are staring at me..._

She looked around and noted that there were in fact people staring at the girl pounding her fist into her head, but in her defense she had a perfectly good reason...it was a good reason, right? _Yeah. It's perfectly fine. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. DUNCAN. With those...blue eyes and the fake tough guy attitude...NO! I DON'T! NO! ...What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this? I don't like him, right? So what's up with these thoughts?_

"BRIDGETTE!" she heard, but maybe it wasn't directed towards her. "HELLO? BRIDGETTE? Malibu! I think I saw something!"

_Yep, that one's for me._

"What's up with you, genius?" she said as she got back to the table.

"Bridgette...I...oh my god. I think I saw someone..."

"Was it one of the kids?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but it was H-"

"Who?"

"Stop cutting me off. I think I saw H-"

"HEATHER!Oh my god, Duncan, I see Heather! Maybe it's a contact lens malfunction but I see her!"

"You wear contacts?"

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

_Why am I letting her control me like this? _came to Duncan's mind. His brain answered for him. _Because you LIKE her, moron. Not as much as Gwen, granted, but you like her._

_What was that? He totally just agreed with me! Does he like me? No, not a chance. I mean, neither do I...haha...oh my god. No no no! Not this again! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. DUNCAN! Oh crap,i think I might...not as much as Geoff, of course. Nothing could ever break us apart. _Bridgette thought.

_Could it?_


	8. She's Not Afraid

**She's Not Afraid**

Around ten minutes later Bridgette arrived back to the table holding the little girl's hand, and Duncan sighed with relief. "She won't tell me where her brother is but I found her in the bathroom and promised her a piece of cake if she came wi-... WHERE IS THE CAKE? Dun-CAN!"

Duncan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and continued to whittle away at his stick. "I ate it. You have a problem?"

"You ATE it? Oh my god! You self-centered egotistical moron! That cake was SUPPOSED to be for the kids, you idiot!" Bridgette shouted. She had completely lost her cool.

"Hey, I'm paying, aren't I, Barbie?" Duncan tried, but she cut him off.

"You're darned right you are! I wish that I'd never taken this stupid dare in the FIRST place!" she shouted.

Heather pulled a fist into her side.

"Oh, if that's the way it is then I wish I'd never agreed to this either! I'd rather have been on a date with CHEF HATCHET." Duncan replied.

Bridgette's eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well, I think that can be arranged. I'll call him up right now." Bridgette said, holding up her phone.

"It was a METAPHOR, Barbie! I don't want to ACTUALLY go on a date with CHEF!"

"You really need to learn to keep your big mouth shut if you don't want people to mistake what you're saying." she replied.

Neither of them seemed to care that people were staring; DJ and Leshawna's eyes met in defeat.

"I need to keep MY big mouth shut? You're screaming at me over cake! Talk about anger issues, Malibu."

Bridgette's personality instantly took over as each word he said brought pain to her heart. "I... I know. I'm sorry." she told him. "That was a stupid thing to pick a fight over and I never should have done it."

The little girl stood in amazement, watching how quickly they made up. They started back on their conversation and Bridgette instantly started laughing. Her little brown eyes widened as she thought about something...

"Hey, Bridgette? I have something to tell you..." she said

**Thanks for reading chapter 8! Two more chapters and it will sadly be the end of this story :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	9. She's A Mean One, Miss Heather

**She's A Mean One, Miss Heather**

"HEATHER!" Bridgette and Duncan both shouted. Heather sat calmly in her seat.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see YOU two here. What a cute couple—oh wait, you're not a couple. Oops. I think GEOFF might like to see THIS video." Heather said, holding an iPhone with a video playing on it. "Ooh, look, my favorite part: 'I'd rather be on a date with Chef!' You two are hilarious."

Bridgette fumed, and Duncan put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Heather. You can use blackmail against me. You can send the video to my boyfriend. But I will NEVER do anything for you. You're just a cold-hearted brat that was spoiled rotten and I'm not going to let you get your way on this one. Leave my love life OUT of your life."

Heather started laughing. "You really are just ADRABLE. I'm not Courtney, honey. You think I'm doing this for MY good? No, I'm getting YOU farther in the competition. Without Romeo, Juliet wouldn't have died, correct? So you make it farther without Party Boy attached at your hip—or in your case, attached at the LIP."

Alejandro's face instantly morphed to an expression of confusion.

Duncan laughed. "Oh no way. This is the catfight of the century..." he teased.

Heather wasn't finished. "You've cheated on Geoff before, with MY boyfriend. What makes it different this time?"

Bridgette's cheeks reddened as Alejandro winked at her. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. A small tear escaped her eye. Duncan looked at Bridgette, who was like a sister to him, who didn't deserve any of this, and replied to Heather, "You know, she never did anything to you. Leave her alone."

The blonde looked at him, with a look of disdain. "I can fight my own fights. And that's none of your business." Bridgette grabbed the little boy's hand, turn around, and walked away.

Duncan walked after her, hurt by her cruel words. The little boy suddenly did something Duncan didn't expect: he reached fr his hand. Suddenly Duncan felt...different, and accepted the attempts.

He didn't know Bridgette had seen it all. A small smile came to her lips. _I TOLD you you're a nice guy. You can try to cover it up with a mean veneer and piercings but inside there's really a tender-hearted marshmallow, _she thought.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he pretended not to care, but as soon as her head turned away his cheeks turned slightly pink.

_We've had our differences, Blondie. But living in the past isn't as amazing as in the present._

**And that wraps up chapter 9! Thank you so much courtneyfromtotaldrama for the amazing chapters! See ya next chapter! **


	10. I Can't Control My Feelings Anymore

**I Can't Control My Feelings Anymore**

Duncan and Bridgette placed the kids in the back of Duncan's car (which DJ drove over for reasons unknown) and Duncan got behind the wheel. He pushed the button to make the convertible's roof go down and drove at full speed, that is until Bridgette punched his arm and told him to slow down.

The blonde pulled out the elastic in her ponytail and let her hair blow in the wind, laughing the entire time. When they finally pulled up in front of her apartment building she grabbed his hands and said, "Hey, this might not have been some dream movie date, but I had fun."

"Me too, Blondie." Duncan said. He saw the light in her eyes, and knew she meant every word she said.

"Well, I guess that it may as well have a happy ending..." she sighed. And before she knew what she was doing she kissed him. Duncan felt all of the karma from the night instantly disappear and just lived in the present. His eyes closed and seconds later she pulled back. "You cooperated." she said, winking. He laughed.

"Better get those little brats inside." Duncan said, gesturing to the kids, who were fast asleep.

"Not brats. And after tonight, I take back what I said about you going to be a horrible parent. You've really proven yourself capable of more than I could have thought for you." Bridgette replied. "And hey, if you could help me out with one of the kids, like, carry one inside WITHOUT dropping them, I'll pay you ten bucks."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Duncan answered. "You know, I don't hate you as much as I originally thought, Blondie."

"Me neither, Mohawk. You were actually pretty cool tonight." Bridgette smiled. She picked up the little boy and carried him inside towards the elevator, and Duncan pressed floor nine.

"I'm on ten."

"Exactly."

"Dun-CAN!"

"Oh, come on, Blondie, we all know you like me."

"You wanna make something of it?" Bridgette said. She didn't reach over and press the "ten" button.

"Ooh, catty. Sorry, SWEETHEART, didn't realize you had a secret dark side to you."

"Oh, that is so it!" she shouted, and chased him up the stairs. They ended in her apartment, in her room, exhausted.

"Tonight was fun, Blondie." Duncan said, laying down on her bed.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe if you can behave yourself I can introduce you to my mom." Bridgette said.

"Exqueeze me?" Duncan asked.

Bridgette suddenly realized what she'd just asked and turned bright red. Duncan put and arm around her shoulder.

"Back to love-hate, I guess..." Bridgette said, shoving off his arm.

"Ooh..." Duncan teased, but in reality he honestly wouldn't have minded keeping it there. As they lay on the bed her hand reached for his, and he allowed it, for who knew when the next time might be.

Gwen walked in on them, in her pajamas, and instantly gave them an odd look. "What happened tonight? You look like a train wreck." The both burst out laughing. Because not only did she not know, they planned to keep it that way.

"Anyways Bridge, Geoff called for you like eight times while you were gone. Apparently he's on his plane home."

Bridgette squealed and bounced up, falling right back down on the carpet. "Stupid heels." she said, throwing them into her closet, causing a cascade of clothes to fall down on top of them.

_Okay, so MAYBE it wasn't perfect, but hey, it wasn't supposed to be. He's dating my best friend. Now it's back to the love-hate relationship we've always had, friendly of course._

_She actually proved herself to be able to have fun. That was actually...remotely cool. Nice work, Blondie._

_Nice work._

Neither of them seemed to realize that they had left Bridgette's car in the parking lot.

To be...continued?

**And that ends the story! I hope you guys liked it! I wanna give big special thanks to my awesome friends tdibridgettefan and courtneyfromtotaldrama for helping me write this story! Thank you guys so much! Bye!**


End file.
